Answer to queries & Health Note Of Kashaf
by kashaf.Titli
Summary: Zenia speaking to you. Kashaf api is in COMA and she hasn't posted the fic THE NEW CID TEAM. Answer to those who want explanation but they really don't deserve that. Abusers please stay away ...


Assalam-o-Alaikum!

Namaste!

Good Morning!

This is **Zenia** ... Kashaf api's younger sister.

In this note I'll give you answer to those queries and also a shocking news to all of you.

* * *

**FIRST NEWS**

The first thing to tell all of you is that Kashaf api is in **COMA** form **March 11, 2015. **Now many of you will definitely ask that how did she updated her fics and the most important why she copy-pasted the fic namely The New CID Team but the truth is she hasn't posted any such material by herself.

Actually, she has logged in or sign up on FF with Face Book. Since her this condition she was hospitalized in Foreign and all of the family members were very much worried that no one told this on FF and on Kashaf api's wish I had been replying PMs so no one comes to know about this at all.

Today I got a notification that Kashaf Zaheer said she was with you and 19 others at Dolmen Mall and I was astonished that how could she tag anyone as she is lying on hospital bed with life saving equipment's on her. Then, I logged into her account besacuse once she told me her password. I saw that the story The New CID Team was shared on her timeline also. I opened the link and when I read those comments I was too shocked that how could someone do this but you all guys trust me Kashaf api didn't so it so please you all better stop her calling CHEATER busause she is not ...

**dolphinoutoftheblue, GD, BT, dreamfanatic, Kuki17, imaginative wing and the guests this is NOT done by api so you better stop calling her those bad remarks. And what is that IF_CID, api never told me about that.**

* * *

**ANSWER TO PMs**

**1211cid: **

Di

I wanna ask apki ye same story shreya di ne likhi hai

Are u shreya di

**She is not shreya and she hasn't copy anthing from any where.**

**1\. Krittika: **

he new stry..u copied it frm if..shreya di's stry..

why..and if u hve done that..why didnt u mentioned?

**If she hasn't posted that material then how could she mentioned that is someone alse hardwork/**

**Blair.64: **

Kashaf, have you copied that story from CID Forums? It was originally written by KhotaSikaShreya... Have u copied it? If yes why? If no then how come the story, content and A/N is tha same? Please answer me...

**I don't know who is KhotaSikaShreya and I'm sure api would also don't know her. She didn't posted the story!**

**dreamfanatic:**

I don't PM you to make friends with you dear cheater...

Instead I just want to let you know your friend don't be happy with a CHEATED STORY!

If you have any explanation I demand it my dear...

It's not my story...

But it's SOMEONE ELSE work and I have right to protect it being an author myself...

Don't you have any morals or ethics my dear...

I don't want to abuse you...

But I must say it's really painful to discover people as you in this world...

If I have had an option to report you..

I must did it without second thought as what you have done...

Is really UNFORGIVEABLE!

KINDLY DELETE THAT STORY.

**Api didn't do it and you better say SORRY to her because you used too course language for her. You should have confirmed all the matter first. The thing you did is also UNFORGIVEABLE. She has ethics and know what is good and what's bad so you don't teach her morals lessons. **

**I don't want to abuse you ...**

**It is painful to discover poeple as you in this world who don't confirm first and react to their core.**

_**"LOOK BEFORE YOU LEAP, THINK BEFORE YOU SPEAK..."**_

**Shilpam56:**

hey i have read your story... :)

its really good...

but some thing i have read on review section,

is it co incidence?

**Don't know was it a coincidence or not but she hasn't posted it.**

* * *

I know that there are still some questions to be cleared. The simple logic is that her Facebook Account has been **Hacked**. And in her account she had written all about FF and how to write stories and reply PMs and as such so probably someone took advantage and tried to do this lame and cheap thing to my innocent sister.

Good Bye to FF on her behalf. I wish when she comes back to sense if ALLAH, THE ALMIGHTY wanted she forgets all about FF. Ameen!

I was supposed to post the last chapter on Itna Kro Na Mujhe Pyaar but you guys are totaly ridicilous who have no faith in your friend who considered you all as her own so you also don't expect me to update. Only in case of written Sorry of you all in review section which I know you won't because it will hurt your ego ... huh!

**GOOD BYE!**

**From_ZENIA**


End file.
